


Wretches Know How to Make It By

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Pansy's come to learn that she's not as evil or dark as she once thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. My first Draco/Pansy. There's just something about them… Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: The lyrics used at the beginning and at the end are from Depeche Mode's "Love, in Itself."

_**All of these insurmountable tasks** _

_**That lay before me** _

_**All of the firsts** _

_**And the definite lasts** _

_**That lay in store for me** _

* * *

Oh, crap

Here we go **again**

Draco comes around, acting like I'm

"allhesees"

BULLshit

He comes to the school when he feels like it,

But I _know_ he's got

b-e-t-t-e-r

things to do

He seems to think he's, he's…

a **lieutenant**

in the Dark Lord's army

But that's a _lie_

&& he really ought to realize that by now

InStEaD—

what does he do?

He… _saunters_

in **&** out of this castle

leers at this **&** that witch

when all he needs is

**my** arms, to welcome him

**my** lips, to comfort him

**my** ears, to hear the pain that is plain on his face

I used to be Draco's

_f.i.r.s.t_

for everything

(& no, you twits, I won't go into detail)

But now _I_ have realized so many things

I

—can't handle that pain—

—won't hear what he's done—

— **DON'T** want this life—

which is…probably why…he started really

**seeing**

_her_

(tsk, damn _Astoria_ )

"can't _won't_ **don't** "

But I

**w i s h**

that things were different,

that things weren't coming to an end,

that Draco felt **LOVE** for me

But I've been corrupted by victory—

I'm actually _good_ inside

* * *

_**There was a time** _

_**When all on my mind was love** _

_**Now I find** _

_**That most of the time** _

_**Love's not enough** _

_**In itself** _

**Author's Note:**

> :( I think it's kinda sad that we just don't know more about how Draco suddenly went from Pansy to Astoria…or did he even? Maybe he was still with Pansy for a while yet after the war… This FV takes the idea that Pansy, though not having necessarily fought in the war, decided that her loyalties lay with the school, ultimately. Again, another interesting idea, and one that could make for a good fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2016 note: Ahhh, I've had up and down feelings for Pansy in the 6 yrs since this fic, but I find I like her quite a bit. Dransy, tho…who knows. :P


End file.
